I'm That Forsaken
by I'm SPY48
Summary: Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat terang dan berbalut jaket hitam tipis tengah berlari secepat-cepatnya. Tapi, betapa sialnya dia ketika mengetahui itu adalah jalan buntu. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap orang-orang itu satu per satu dengan tatapan tajam. 'Aku ingin sekali… mengutuk semua ketidakadilan ini' Kim Ryeowook/Kim Kibum


Disclaimer: Super Junior hanya milik mereka sendiri, SMent, dan Tuhan semata. Fic ini murni milik saia

Chara: Kim Ryeowook, Kim Ki Bum, Zhou Mi

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Family

Rated: T

Summary: Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat terang dan berbalut jaket hitam tipis tengah berlari secepat-cepatnya. Tapi, betapa sialnya dia ketika mengetahui itu adalah jalan buntu. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap orang-orang itu satu per satu dengan tatapan tajam.

'Aku ingin sekali… mengutuk semua ketidakadilan ini!'

Warning: AU, maksa, OOC, ada beberapa OC, ff ini terinspirasi dari video klip 'It Has To Be You'. Ff ini MURNI milik saia.

Enjoy this ^^

.

.

**I'm That Forsaken**

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat terang dan berbalut jaket hitam tipis tengah berlari secepat-cepatnya. Napasnya memburu, dan peluh mulai meleleh dari pelipisnya. Sesekali ia menengok ke arah belakang dengan was-was. Mengantisipasi apakah ada orang yang mengejarnya atau tidak. Rambutnya basah karena hujan deras yang turun. Kakinya menghentak-hentak trotoar dengan mantab. Mengetahui bahwa ada sekitar empat sampai lima orang yang masih mengejarnya, ia pun mempercepat larinya. Hampir saja tak ada sela di antara mereka.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam metalik melintas di antara kenderaan yang berseliweran di jalanan. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam terduduk lesu di dalamnya. Di depannya, terduduk pula seorang pria berambut merah yang dibalut pakaian _butler_. Si pemuda nampak sedang menatap kosong jalanan yang tengah ramai itu. Air hujan terdengar mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobilnya dan meleleh turun. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam sebuah amplop berwarna putih.

Pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu terus berlari dari kejaran massal. Ia terus memacu kecepatan larinya hingga akhirnya ia menemukan gang sempit dan segera memasukinya. Tapi, betapa sialnya dia ketika mengetahui itu adalah jalan buntu. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu tersengal-sengal dan napasnya terlihat mengepul-ngepul. Ia memang benar-benar terjebak sekarang. Tapi, ia menyembunyikan perasaannya itu dengan memasang tampang yang dingin dan mengerikan. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap orang-orang itu satu per satu dengan tatapan tajam. Wajahnya agak sedikit tertutup poni rambutnya yang panjang.

Dengan satu sentakan, tangannya memukul pagar besi yang ada di belakangnya dengan keras, penuh emosi hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang menggema. Setidaknya… hal itu sebagai gertakannya.

'Aku ingin sekali… mengutuk semua ketidakadilan ini!'

.

.

**Seoul, 2008**

Kim Ryeowook terlihat sedang terduduk sendirian di sebuah bangku yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah roti kemasan yang tak seberapa harganya ketimbang kue _cream puff_ yang lezat. Ia melahapnya dengan rakus, seakan ia belum memakan sesuatu hingga berhari-hari untuk mengisi lambung kosongnya. Matanya tajam menatap jalanan yang lalu-lalang di depannya. Ia tak peduli dengan tindakannya yang mungkin akan dipandang sebelah mata. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan berkonblok kotak-kotak merah ini. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah banyak yang padam, tapi juga ada beberapa yang masih menyala. Mungkin pemiliknya lupa untuk mematikannya. Ia berpapasan dengan beberapa pejalan kaki. Mereka memakai pakaian yang modis dan berkelas. Beda dengan penampilan Ryeowook yang lusuh—dengan jaket hitam tipisnya.

Tiba-tiba, langkah Ryeowook terhenti. Gerimis mulai turun. Ia menatap butiran-butiran air hujan yang berjatuhan menghunjam tanah. Satu tangan pucatnya ia ulurkan, menampahi titik-titik air yang turun. Ia menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan terluka. Ryeowook menengadahkan kepalanya, merasakan titik-titik air yang jatuh menyentuh wajah pucatnya. Terasa dingin... dan sedikit sakit. Langit di atas berubah kelabu, sekelabu hidupnya kini. Ryeowook menutup matanya dengan khidmat untuk beberapa saat.

Orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya nampak memandangnya aneh dan sedikit jijik. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang berbisik-bisik. Ryeowook tentu saja tahu tindakan orang-orang itu. Tidak pria, ataupun wanita. Ia merasa sedikit marah karena diperlakukan seperti itu. Ryeowook melirik tajam siapapun yang membicarakannya diam-diam. Dan dengan suksesnya, tatapan mengerikan Ryeowook dapat membuat siapa saja tersentak dan ketakutan. Sebenarnya, penampilan Ryeowook tidak begitu buruk seperti orang-orang yang tinggal di kolong jembatan. Tapi mungkin karena penampilannya yang sedikit mengerikan itulah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti itu. Rambutnya yang lurus jatuh dan sedikit berantakan—dengan poni hampir menutupi sebelah matanya yang indah dan mematikan itu. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah belakang. Mengamati orang-orang yang tadi berbisik-bisik tentangnya.

.

.

Kim Kibum nampak terduduk lesu di dalam mobilnya yang terus melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Matanya memandangi beberapa mobil lainnya berseliweran. Di seberang jalan, ia melihat beberapa anak berlarian dengan cerianya sambil mengejar tukang penjual balon warna-warni. Ia juga melihat beberapa deretan toko berhias manis di tepi jalan.

"Anda benar-benar akan mencarinya, Tuan Muda?" tiba-tiba seseorang yang ada di belakang kemudi bertanya.

Kibum nampak sedikit tercekat dan lamunanya buyar. "I-iya, tentu saja. Dia… sudah menghilang selama seminggu," katanya sambil melanjutkan tatapannya ke seberang jalan. "Ibu sangat merindukannya. Ibu ingin dia kembali."

Sang penanya hanya bisa melihat Kibum dengan tatapan serbasalah. Si _butler_ multiguna keluarga Kim yang berdarah China, Zhou Mi. Matanya yang segelap malam terlihat redup melihat wajah suram tuannya dari kaca di atas dasbor mobil.

"Mimi _ge_," panggil Kibum tanpa berpaling ke arahnya.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?"

"Aku ingin… kau membantuku mencarinya," kata Kibum lagi.

Zhou Mi sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyilangkan satu tangannya di dada.

"Saya siap membantu Anda kapan saja," jawabnya mantab.

Kibum tak begitu mempedulikan jawaban _butler_nya itu. Matanya masih terbawa oleh lamunannya. Tapi, sejenak, ia melirik ke bawah, menatap sebuah amplop sedang berwarna putih. Ia pun tertegun seketika itu. Ia mendesah pelan sambil menutup matanya.

'Kau ada di mana sekarang, Ryeowook-ah?' batinnya sambil kembali menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Gerimis mulai turun.

.

.

Ryeowook kembali berjalan setelah lama ia berhenti. Tubuhnya mulai merasakan dingin yang cukup membuat kulitnya memucat. Apa lagi gerimis mulai turun. Ia menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jaket dan memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku jaket tipisnya, mengepal-ngepalkannya di sana agar terasa hangat. Ia baru ingat. Sudah lama ia pergi dari rumah. Mungkin, sekitar lima hari atau seminggu. Ia teringat akan Ibu tirinya, saudara tirinya, juga ayah kandungnya. Tapi, setelah ia kembali menangkap wajah ayahnya dalam pikirannya, raut wajahnya langsung berubah keras. Tatapannya berkilat tajam. Masa bodoh dia ingin kembali ke rumah itu atau tidak. Tapi kalau bisa, ia selamanya tak akan kembali ke rumah itu. Rumah itu… bagaikan neraka baginya.

Rumah itu telah merubahnya menjadi pemuda yang serba tertekan. Ia yang dulu ceria, kini menjadi dingin dan suka melempar tatapan tajam. Seakan ia ingin sekali menyalahkan semua orang. Ia ingat akan hari-hari pedihnya di rumah beratap cokelat itu. Rumah bergaya tradisional yang mewah. Belum lama ini, ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita berambut cokelat bernama asli Han Jae Mi yang dulunya menyandang marga Shin dan sekarang bermarga Kim, tentunya. Ia tidak suka ayahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita lain karena ia berpikir, bila ayahnya menikah lagi, berarti ia sudah tidak lagi mencintai mendiang istrinya yang dulu, ibu kandung Ryeowook.

Ryeowook merasa tidak cocok dengan saudara barunya, Kim Kibum. Anak bermata sama dengannya dan berwajah dingin, tapi diam-diam ia juga perhatian terhadapnya. Kibum juga sama dengan Ryeowook. Awalnya ia keberatan Ibunya menikah lagi. Tapi, beberapa lama kemudian, ia bisa menerimanya.

Ryeowook merasa dirinya diabaikan oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Sejak kedatangan Kibum, ayahnya seakan selalu berbenturan dengannya. Soal pendapat, kasih sayang, dan sebagainya. Ryeowook dan ayahnya sering bertengkar, tapi sang Ayah yang selalu menang. ayahnya selalu membeda-bedakannya dengan Kibum. Bila sudah marah, terkadang Ryeowook ditampar hingga wajahnya merah, dijatuhkan ke lantai dengan keras dan kasar, seakan dia bukan anaknya.

"Dasar anak kurangajar! Nasib baik kau bisa mempunyai ibu lagi!" bentak sang ayah sambil menampar pipi Ryeowook hingga dia terjatuh. "Kau selalu membuatku jengkel!"

Ryeowook perlahan menolehkan kepalanya. Satu tangannya memegangi pipinya yang sakit. Tanpa ia sadari, cairan merah pekat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia merasa dadanya bergejolak. Rasa amarahnya mulai meluap. Mata obsidiannya menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ayah, sudah cukup! Jangan sakiti dia lagi. Dia anak kandungmu!" kata Jae Mi sambil membantu Ryeowook berdiri. Tapi Ryeowook segera menyentak tangan halus Jae Mi dengan kasar. Ia menatap penuh kebencian wanita di hadapannya itu. Tak lupa ia juga mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur!" desisnya pada Jae Mi. Jae Mi tentu saja tercekat. Hatinya seakan tersayat melihat sikap Ryeowook yang selalu dingin padanya.

Begitu dan begitu terus. Ryeowook seakan jadi anak keras kepala bila ayahnya menyuruhnya menemani sang ibu. Ia juga suka tidak peduli kalau-kalau Jae Mi peduli padanya. Han Jae Mi sangat menyayanginya. Tapi Ryeowook malah kebalikannya. Setiap Jae Mi mencampuri urusannya—dengan tujuan ingin membantunya—Ryeowook selalu melemparkan tatapan dingin dan sekan merasa terganggu. Seakan berkata, 'kau tidak usah ikut campur! Urus dirimu sendiri!'

Pernah suatu ketika ia menyentak makanan buatan Jae Mi. Ayahnya begitu marah dan memukulnya lagi. Tapi Ryeowook tidak mengeluh kesakitan sama sekali. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya terus melempar tatapan kebencian. Kibum hanya bisa menyaksikan hal itu dari jauh. Hampir setiap hari ia melihat kejadian itu terulang terus dan terus.

Kibum sebenarnya peduli pada Ryeowook. Suatu malam, ia pernah diam-diam mengobati luka akibat pukulan di tangan dan kaki Ryeowook. Walaupun ia selalu diam dan berwajah dingin, jarang sekali berbicara satu sama lain. Tapi ia peduli dengan saudara tirinya itu. Ryeowook menyadarinya malam itu, tapi ia pura-pura tidur dan cuek. Ia merasa tersentuh akan tindakan Kibum tersebut. Tapi, lagi-lagi kebenciannya lebih mengungguli dirinya. Hingga akhirnya, Ryeowook merasa tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Ia lari dari rumah setelah insiden pemukulan dirinya oleh ayahnya pada suatu malam. Saat makan malam, setelah dirinya ditampar, Ryeowook segera lari keluar rumah tanpa bekal apapun. Jae Mi berteriak memintanya kembali, tapi tak berhasil. Sang ayah hanya berdiri angkuh di depan pintu, sedangkan Kibum berusaha mengejar saudara tirinya itu walaupun malam itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Tapi, Kibum kehilangan jejak. Napasnya sudah keburu terengah-engah, dan ia kembali ke rumah dengan hasil yang nihil.

Dari jauh, Ryeowook menatap rumahnya yang sudah terlihat jauh. Ia mengeratkan gigi-giginya di balik bibirnya yang terkatup rapat. Tak dirasanya, air matanya mengalir, bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi pipinya. Ia menatap rumahnya dengan tatapan benci. Ia pun segera berbalik dan lari menyusuri jalanan yang mulai becek.

.

.

Kim Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang lengang. Karena keadaan terdesak, ia sering sekali mencuri makanan di toko-toko pinggir jalan. Ia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya di saku jaket sambil menyeberang jalanan yang lengang. Dari sisi yang berlawanan, ia berpapasan dengan beberapa orang berpakaian koki—memakai celemek berwarna putih dan kuning, topi koki, dan sebagainya. Matanya terbelalak melihat mereka. Dengan sigap, Ryeowook menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tudung jaket dan menaikkan kerah jaketnya hingga menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Ia melirik waspada koki-koki atau para penjaga toko tersebut. Ia berharap mereka tidak melihatnya, mengingat Ryeowook pernah berurusan dengan mereka.

Tapi, harapannya tidak terkabul. Satu di antara mereka mengenali penampilan Ryeowook dan segera berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjukkan telunjuknya pada Ryeowook.

"Eh! Bukankah dia anak yang waktu itu? Yang mencuri makanan di toko kita?" kata salah satu penjaga toko itu. Di susul dengan tatapan penasaran oleh koki atau penjaga toko yang lain. Menyadari itu, Ryeowook segera berlari dengan cepat. Hampir saja ketika para koki dan penjaga toko itu ingin mengejarnya, sebuah mobil nyaris menabraknya.

"Sial!" desis si koki yang nyaris tertabrak itu.

"Kejar anak itu!" seru salah satu koki lainnya sambil mengejar Ryeowook. Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang. Orang-orang itu sedikit lebih dekat dengannya sekarang. Dengan sigap, Ryeowook mempercepat larinya, menyusuri trotoar berkonblok bata merah. Ryeowook nampak terdesak. Orang-orang itu lumayan juga larinya. Jarak mereka dengan Ryeowook dalam sekejap tinggal beberapa meter saja. Hampir saja jaket Ryeowook tersambar tangan kokoh salah satu dari mereka. Tapi dengan cepat Ryeowook menghindar dan menambah kecepatan larinya. Tak peduli jika napasnya terengah-engah dan hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

.

.

Kibum menatap jalanan yang mulai terselimuti tirai hujan. Satu tangannya menyangga dagunya di bibir jendela mobilnya yang terus berjalan. Matanya mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ia hampir saja jengah saat matanya menangkap seorang anak berambut cokelat terang dan berjaket hitam sedang berlari kencang dengan ekspresi terdesak. Tudung jaketnya terlepas dari kepalanya dan berkelebat. Kibum segera mengetauhi anak itu.

"Kim Ryeowook!" serunya sambil menurunkan kaca jendela mobil. "Mimi _ge_! Itu Ryeowookkie! Cepat kejar dia!" perintah Kibum. Zhou Mi segera mempercepat laju mobil yang ia kendarai. Kibum melihat saudara tirinya itu berbelok, ia meminta Zhou Mi menyetop mobilnya. Tapi, saat mobilnya belum sepenuhnya berhenti, Kibum sudah membuka pintu dan melompat keluar.

"Tuan Muda!" Zhou Mi tersentak melihat tindakan tuan mudanya yang nekat itu. Kibum pun segera berlari mengejar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook nampak kewalahan untuk mencoba lolos dari gerombolan orang-orang itu. Kemanapun ia pergi, mereka selalu bisa mengejarnya. Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sial! Mereka masih terus mengejarnya walaupun jarak mereka melengang.

"Akh!" tak sengaja Ryeowook tersandung konblok trotoar yang retak dan terjatuh. Dagunya membentur kerasnya konblok. Ia mendesis kesakitan tapi segera berdiri menyadari para penjaga-penjaga toko dan koki-koki masih terus mengejarnya. Ia segera berlari terus dan terus.

Kibum terengah-engah mengejar Ryeowook kemana pun ia berlari. Ia melihat pemuda yang umurnya tak terpaut jauh darinya itu dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa orang. Apakah terjadi masalah sehingga saudara tirinya dikejar-kejar begitu? Tapi, Kibum tidak ingin banyak tanya. Ia hanya ingin mengejar dan membawa Ryeowook pulang.

Ryeowook terus memacu kecepatan larinya hingga akhirnya ia menemukan gang sempit dan segera memasukkinya. Tapi, betapa sialnya dia ketika mengetahui itu adalah jalan buntu. Ryeowook tersengal-sengal dan napasnya terlihat mengepul-ngepul. Ia memang benar-benar terjebak sekarang—dengan pagar besi di belakang dan segerombolan orang di hadapannya. Tapi, ia menyembunyikan perasaannya itu dengan memasang tampang yang dingin dan mengerikan. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap orang-orang yang mengejarnya tadi satu per satu. Wajahnya agak sedikit tertutup poni rambutnya yang panjang.

Kibum ikut terhenti ketika mereka semua yang ada di depannya berhenti. Di belakangnya, Zhou Mi ternyata mengikuti. Kibum melihat Ryeowook berbalik menghadap ke arah orang-orang yang tadi mengejarnya. Dengan satu sentakan, Ryeowook memukul pagar besi yang ada di belakangnya dengan keras, penuh emosi hingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang menggema. Melihat tindakannya tersebut, orang-orang yang tadi sudah seperti harimau, kini tercekat. Mereka sesaat menjadi gentar. Begitu juga Kibum. Tidak ia sadari kalau Ryeowook bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Apakah salah…" lirih Ryeowook sambil melangkah maju dan menunduk. Dari balik poninya yang sedikit menutupi, mata hitamnya menatap tajam dan menusuk.

"Apakah salah jika aku menuntut sebuah keadilan?!" teriaknya frustasi. Suaranya menggema. Ryeowook tersenyum mengerikan, berhasil membuat orang-orang yang tadi mengejarnya mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi tiba-tiba Ryeowook segera mengambil sebilah pecahan botol miras yang ada di sekitarnya, hendak menyayat nadinya karena ekspresi putus asa.

"RYEOWOOK-AH!" sergah Kibum seraya berlari dan mencegah Ryeowook melakukan hal itu. Ia mendorong Ryeowook hingga pecahan botol yang ia genggam melayang dan jatuh. Zhou Mi segera membereskan orang-orang yang tadi mengejar Ryeowook dengan sekali tembakan pistol kosong yang ia arahkan ke atas.

Ryeowook memberontak. Tapi Kibum berusaha mencengkeram tangannya. Sementara Zhou Mi hanya bisa menyasikan hal tersebut dari jauh.

"Kau gila Ryeowook-ah!" bentak Kibum tepat di depan wajah anak berambut cokelat terang itu.

"Biarkan! Toh kalian juga tidak akan peduli, kan?!" balas Ryeowook tidak mau kalah. Tapi, sedetik kemudian sebuah tamparan keras melayang dan mendarat tepat di pipi Ryeowook.

PLAAKK!

Kibum terengah-engah. Entah itu terengah-engah karena lelah berlari, atau menahan amarah yang barusan ia salurkan pada tamparan keras yang ia luncurkan. Ryeowook nampak tersentak. Matanya terbelalak, menatap konblok yang sudah retak-retak di sampingnya. Ia menoleh perlahan dengan satu tangannya memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

"_Babbonikka_! Sejak kapan kau berpikiran senaif itu!?" bentak Kibum lagi. Ryeowook hanya terdiam, masih syok akan tamparan Kibum tadi. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan tamparan Kibum. Perih...

"Kau tidak tahu? Ibu sakit karena mengkhawatirkanmu!" kata Kibum. Suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ayah!" sentak Ryeowook. "Dia sudah melupakanku!"

"Ayah sudah meninggal tiga hari yang lalu!" potong Kibum seraya berteriak. Mendengar itu, Ryeowook segera membisu. Mata hitamnya membulat. Napasnya seakan terhenti. Tubuhnya melemas.

"Apa kau bilang…?" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya. "Ayah…" Ryeowook menggeleng. "Itu tidak mungkin... Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Percaya padaku! Ini benar-benar terjadi…" nada bicara Kibum mulai melembut dan bergetar di akhir kalimatnya.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya ragu. Ia syok mendengar kabar tersebut. Hatinya serasa di sayat-sayat tanpa ampun. Satu tangannya mendekap dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri—meremat kerah bajunya. Ia tak kuasa menahan air matanya lebih jauh. Satu isakan keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIINN!" teriaknya. Tangisnya pun pecah. Menggema di seluruh gang tersebut. Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Ia tidak kuat melihat saudara tirinya menangis histeris seperti itu. Ia merasakan pipinya panas dan air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipi. Kibum menanggalkan sifat aslinya dan memeluk tubuh saudara tirinya itu erat. Bagaimanapun sikap sang ayah, bagaimanapun ketidakadilannya sang ayah, sesungguhnya Ryeowook sangat menyayanginya. Karena dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga kandung yang ia miliki.

'Jangan lupakan aku lagi...' lirih Ryeowook dalam hati. Melebur bersama bunyi tetes hujan yang makin menderas, dan kegelapan yang tiba-tiba turun membungkam langit.

.

.

A/N: Aaargh! Ff apaan ini? Geje bener ==. Sebenernya, ff ini udah lama numpuk di laptop, tapi karena gak ada kerjaan, saia coba-coba publish ff ini di ffn. Daripada nanti saia nganggur gak nulis-nulis lagi (jujur, saia lagi blank akhir-akhir ini) ==

Yaah... semoga aja kalian semua berkenan buat baca ff ini. Saia tunggu reviewnya, _ne_?

Ms. Simple :D


End file.
